Frontline
by Sprocker
Summary: Not much to do with the Call of Duty series itself, but with around the same themes. See a possible third World War in the eyes of the men who participate in the different fronts of the war.


**Frontline**

**Prologue**

**24****th**** December, 2018**

**0100 hours**

**Calais, France**

**Lieutenant Jack Anderson, Call sign "Jupiter"**

**1****st**** Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta**

"Two targets, AK-74s. Make your pick."

Smith made a precise shot to the head of the Russian on the left using his silenced FN SCAR-H battle rifle. Jupiter immediately followed with two shots to the head and back of the second soldier.

"Let's move. GIGN commandos should be expecting us past this road," whispered Jupiter, as the two men rushed across the now empty road.

They climbed a small hill, with their rendezvous point just ahead. As they reached the rendezvous point, Jupiter signaled for them to stop.

"Are we early or late?" asked Smith.

"Overlord!" said Jupiter, trying to make it as soft as possible but still audible. "Overlord!" he repeated.

In the darkness, through a heavily accented voice, Jupiter heard his reply.

"Normandy!"

Three dark figures rose from the vegetation ahead of the two men. They were clad in dark body armor and were all wearing boonie hats. The three men were all armed with heavily modified FAMAS rifles, the standard-issue in the French armed forces.

"Jupiter?" asked one of the men, who looked to be the squad leader.

"You must be Charlie Three," replied Jupiter, shaking his hand.

"Yes. If you could follow us to our forward operating base, it's not far from here, although we could encounter Russian patrols," said the lead. Smith was having a hard time understanding through the French accent though.

"How did you establish a forward operating base with all these Russians around? I'd expect them to discover it," asked Jupiter, as they followed the three men through the cluttered vegetation.

"I am very sure the Russians have seen the base many times. They just don't know of its purpose," said the Gendarme.

"Wait…, so that means to get into the base, we'll have to sneak past a whole group of Russians?" asked Smith.

The lead commando halted the group. The five men crouched down, waiting for the lead's orders.

"There's the building," he said, pointing. The building looked like some sort of garage or barn. It seemed to be of old architecture.

"Your base is… that small?" asked Smith in surprise. "You must have very little planning going on in there man."

"Of course not," laughed the Gendarme. "There's a access shaft inside it."

"How'd you guys hide the shaft?"

"You'll see it when we get there, my friend. Come on, we must move. My commander is expecting you."

The group moved towards the small village where the building was situated, not far from their observation point. They soon arrived at the Russian checkpoint, which could easily be circled around.

Two of the French commandos separated with Jupiter, Smith and the lead. The three of them slipped past two Russians taking a smoke break. They quickly reached the building's back door, guarded by a single Russian, easily killed by one of the commandos, who brought the body into the building.

The interior was exactly what Jupiter expected. It was probably meant to be a barn, from all the haystacks around, but it was used by the Russians as a garage of sorts, with two GAZ-2975s inside. He failed to find the access shaft however.

The commandos brought them to a far corner of the building, behind a stack of Russian-labeled crates. The lead commando walked towards the wall and moved his hands around the wall.

"Smart," whispered Jupiter, smiling.

Soon, the lead found what he was looking for. A brick in the wall acted as a switch, and once the movable brick was pressed, a slot on the ground opened up, revealing a ladder.

"Are the Russians that dumb?" asked Smith as he climbed down the ladder.

"Not really. Very few of them enter this garage. They don't need the vehicles since this region is pretty quiet."

The two other commandos scattered as soon as they reached the base, which was not large, just about the size of four living rooms. There were computers in most parts of the room, with a large radar machine in the centre of the room. The lead Gendarme brought Jupiter and Smith into a small room within the base.

Inside the room was a holographic map, with four men circling it.

The lead Gendarme spoke in French to one of the men and saluted him.

"I will see both of you later," said the lead, leaving.

"Gentlemen, I hope you had a smooth journey here. Was Capitaine Jacques a good host?" asked the man, clad in dark body armor as well.

"Yes we did uh…"

"Colonel Lagarde. I am in charge of the forces here in Calais, which, as you might have noticed, is not a substantial one. We maintain little contact with our central command, which in their stupidity see Calais as a lost region of France."

"Calais is still very important and we need to retake it. The Russians think that we have abandoned it, but with your help, we seek to prove them wrong."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Jupiter.

"We have basically been reduced to a guerilla force here, so we use guerilla tactics." Lagarde pointed towards the port. "A very important 'package' is arriving two days from now. With my Gendarmes, you need to intercept the convoy and capture the 'package'."

"Is this package some Russian general?" asked Smith.

"So you have been told by your superiors then? Yes, he is a Russian general. He is arriving in Calais because he is about to take command of the forces here."

"Wait, but if the Russians value Calais so importantly, why is this general so high-value?"

"Don't let that fool you. He was one of the men who planned the invasion in the first place. Once he takes over the forces here, it will surely be one to be reckoned with. He might harm your invasion plans. Anyway, your government has requested that he be extracted to your forces for interrogation. Once captured, you will bring him to a location where one of your helicopters is waiting to take him away. His capture will deal a serious blow to the forces here, and allow us to make an effective counter-attack."

"Alright then, let's do this."

"Capitaine Jacques will be waiting to go into the details of the plan with you. He is just outside."

As the two men turned and prepared to leave, Colonel Lagarde stopped them.

"One more thing, gentlemen," said Lagarde, smiling. "Welcome to France."


End file.
